


[Podfic] Kisses Don't Last (Except When They Do)

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Agender Character, Angst and Humor, Coffee, Jokes About Socks, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Kisses Don't Last (Except When They Do)"Author's original summary:Polly's comfortable back at The Duchess, with her well-worn routines and her well-worn life, and she's . . . absolutely not pining for her best friend, Mal, who forgot – hah! – to say goodbye before vanishing after the last peace negotiations. For the second time. Not that she's counting.But when Commander Vimes personally asks her to come to Ankh Morpork and learn the ways of the City Watch, for the good of Borogrovia, she feels she can't say no. She's forgotten Mal, she absolutely has. But then a mysterious someone starts sending her coffee. And that's only the beginning . . .





	[Podfic] Kisses Don't Last (Except When They Do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kisses Don't Last (Except When They Do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808695) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 



> Dear Baskets,
> 
> I chose this for you because it features a non-binary/agender character. I hope it pleases!

[MP3 download | 220 MB | 2:40:21 ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19Mj29fwbJMUEnZ_Ca6vl4L025uL6cFIM) [M4A download | 222 MB | 2:40:21 ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-eCiAJtsZ3mkPEpvlbM8LTWKcNTZ1S4O)


End file.
